Snow falls in love with sunny spots
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: I know I'm definitely asking for too much...UsUkRus


**Disclamer: Not mine, the plot and the characters are not mine. Only the writing is mine.**

**The plot isn't mine. It is based on a doujinshi that I have read and I just wanted to share this. I forgot the name of the doujin but I have read it on Tumblr…**

**Warning: UsUk, one-sided RuUk. Yaoi. Do not like do not read. Might be OOC. **

**The italics are thoughts...sorry if it's confusing.**

**Snow falls in love with Sunny spots**

The meeting was already done for today and will be continued tomorrow. Most countries started to leave the room and go to their respective hotels to get some sleep. It's rare that they are given a whole afternoon break albeit they had a late lunch break, they couldn't afford to waste it. That is besides the few countries that decided to lurk in the building.

England caught his breath as he paced through the long corridor. His pale face coloured with a slight blush from running. The island nation stopped as he caught sight of the familiar wheat-coloured hair. He walked inside and approached the younger country.

"Hey! America. Here's the document you left in the conference room earlier." Arthur said placing the said papers on the American's head.

America who was busy making slurping noises while drinking his milkshake turned his head to face the Englishman. He took the papers and laughed. "Oh, wow. The king of forgetting things has brought me something I left behind, hahaha"

The sound of America's laughter hit England's nerves. "Ah! You little… Can't you just say thank you!"

England let out a sigh. "Hah…when you were little you'd say 'Thank you Engwand' for everything, like a good boy…" This made one of America's veins popped and his expression darker.

"You find a way to drag the past into everything that happens! Why don't you stop it already!" America shouted at England.

England taken aback snapped back to America. "Sod off! I'm only speaking the truth!"

"Our positions and relationship have completely changed since then! How come you cannot get that into your head!" America's voice thundered through the room but England didn't show any signs of backing down. Instead he continued to look at the younger, more powerful country with sheer defiance.

France and China who also remained in the room, totally ignored by the two bickering countries couldn't help but be irritated.

France grimaced. "Here they go again…"

"Every single time aru…" China let out an exasperated sigh.

America glared harder at England. "That's what I hate about you!" The lad stood up and shouted at England.

That struck something in England as he watch America storm out of the room. England's face paled and he sweatdropped, he felt his shoulders dropped.

* * *

><p>"And then…?"<p>

Russia picked up his cup and held it in front of him with both his hands, his eyes closed and innocent smile on his face.

"You fought?" the man continued.

"Actually, the thing I want to argue about now is why I have to be civil and have afternoon tea with you." England said, trying to be as polite as he can be whenever his with Russia. And it is evident that it his manner isn't polite at all, not that Russia minded.

Russia smiled. "Eh~? It's not so bad is it? I thought you had a certain fondness for my tea?"

England scooped some strawberry jam, tea on his other hand. "…Well… the tea's not so bad…" He at the jam not noticing that some of it left on the side of his mouth. Russia just continues smiling at the Englishman's answer. He drank his tea as well.

Russia drew the cup away from his mouth but not setting it down. "But…" he dawdled. Russia looked at the Englishman who is busy eating jam and drinking his tea. "America-kun is spoilt."

That caught England's attention. "Huh?"

Russia elaborated as he saw the smaller nation's confused expression. "Don't you think so? You raised him like a son and he sees the memories of that as little more than a nuisance." This time Russia noticed the jam sticking at England's face but didn't say anything as he looked steadily at the man awaiting for his reply.

"Well…that's…" England paused.

"…It's not like…I can't understand his reason for feeling that way…" England drank his tea.

'_Yes…that's how he expresses his jealousy.'_

'_I know he's jealous…'_

"…_of his past self'_

The thought made England smile a little bit as he lowered his teacup. _'To think that makes me happy…'_

England looked at his reflection in the tea. _'I must be loosing it in my old age…'_

* * *

><p>America didn't mean it.<p>

America didn't mean to shout and insult England all the time…

As America wandered through the trees surrounding the large rose garden, he couldn't help but remember the pained look on his former caretaker's face…America felt a pang of guilt deep inside him.

"I'll say sorry…it's not heroic not to." He mumbled as he neared the small marble gazebo in the far side of the garden. He looked from left to right hoping to catch a glimpse of England's sand-coloured locks.

"H~~m… I suppose you would…" Russia's eyes darkened as he saw America walking near them. The man's cerulean eyes searching…

"Yeah, that's why it doesn't particularly bother me if he gets angry." Russia's attention was brought back with England voice. America's ears also perked at the sound of England talking beyond the bushes. It was coming from the gazebo. America trudge to the gazebo only to be stopped dead on his tracks when he saw England having tea, his back away from America but that wasn't what stopped him. It was the fact the England was having tea…with Russia. America continued to stare at the two.

"I see…I'm a little envious." Russia stood up.

At this England's expression changed into confusion. "Eh?"

Russia's hand reached out and he cupped England's face. Russia leaned in while England's eyes stared at him, not knowing how to react. Russia mouth touched England's cheeks and licked the jam off of England. England's emerald eyes widened at the action.

America stared as the Soviet Nation stood up from his chair and cupped England's face. America frowned as he saw the platinum-blond leaned in and lingered at England's face.

The surprise made England kick the table, which shook causing the cups to shake. "Hey…! What are you…!" England held his cheeks, particularly the part that Russia licked as the Russia pulled away.

"Isn't it obvious? You had jam on the side of your mouth." Russia smiled childishly and licked his lips.

England blushed at the answer and began to stutter. "Th…then you should have told me so! Don't freak me out like that!" England blushed even harder. "Why would you lick me like that!" he shriek in a manly, of course. Russia just laughed heartily.

What the two didn't notice was America walking in the open doors of the gazebo and sneaking behind England. He started to get his bomber jacket off and took light steps towards the pair.

"Wha!" Something obstructed England's eyes. To be exact something is over his eyes and his head. A pair of strong arms wrapped around England's shoulders from behind.

"Eh! What's going on?" England tried to wiggle out of the embrace but couldn't. He stopped wiggling and notice that the thing over his head was a jacket. It had that distinct feel to it, it's scent…

"This jacket…Is that you America!" England questioned but he didn't get any answer.

America just stared at the Russia as continued to restrain a fidgeting England in his arms. Russia looked up to stare at America straight through his eyes. Determined violet eyes meeting blazing blue ones.

"He raised you in warm climes and still loves you…How is that not enough for you?" Russia innocently asked without any hint of malice as he saw America's eyes become turbulent.

England's ears perked up when he heard the Russian talking. "…Russia?" the smaller country mumbled.

'_Cold and freezing with no one to protect me.'_ An image of Russia's younger self appeared on Russia's mind.

'_The scarf around my neck was the only thing I could depend on for warmth'_ Another image appeared on Russia's mind.

An image of England and the younger America, in warm sunshine. America being held by England's comfortable arms. _'But things were different for you'_

'_Your life is one embraced closely, your whole body enveloped in his warmth' _The image of England smiling fondly as he embraces America as if he had discovered a priceless treasure. It made something stir in Russia.

'_You don't know how much…'_

'…_I wished I was as blessed as you…'_

Russia grabbed his scarf. "…Hey…"

'_Yes…I've always, always wanted it…'_

Russia shook of his scarf abruptly and hung it over England's neck. Russia smiled at America's surprised expression.

"If you hate that warmth…could I have it?" Russia asked, seriousness mingled underneath his child-like voice.

End.

**Review? **


End file.
